The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo
by Ione-Sama
Summary: "You-are Never leaving-again." He uttered roughly against her lips." Gajevy One-shot, slight angst but lots of lemony and limey fluff! Rated T for this very reason. There will be a companion to this story as well with a similar title and storyline but only difference is it will be Nalu centric. Title will be "The Girl with the Dragon Amulet" so keep your eyes peeled!


**A/N: This just came to me one night while I was reading some Levy/Gajeel fanfiction; It's just a oneshot but I'll be writing a companion to it that will be Lucy/Natsu-basically they are both gonna have similar storylines-about the girls and their dragon slayers-with similar titles. **

**I think you will really love them so please read on and make sure to read BOTH of them!**

After a three-month solo mission, Levy was home.

It had been the wildest experience of her life but it was one she would never regret, despite the controversy it had brought with it at the beginning...

**Three Months Earlier...**

When she's first broched the subject with Master about a solo mission, he had been extremely skeptical and almost didn't take her seriously. But when Levy explained how she'd felt so unfulfilled over the last year when it came to her skills as a mage, that she really needed this, he'd slowly begun to see how serious she really was.

She felt she owed it not only to her teammates in Shadowgear to get stronger, but she really owed it to herself.

Makarov had been slightly suspicious that the opinions of a certain iron dragonslayer might also have something to do with it but Levy never once mention Gajeel and so, he'd left it alone.

When it was announced to the rest of the guild however, convincing them was a completely different matter.

Jet and Droy were in an uproar; after the events of Grimoire Heart and Tenrou Island, they'd been adament about never letting Levy out of their sight again.

But no amount of pleading or guilt-tripping could convince them.

Lucy was saddened but she had a deep understanding of her bluenette friend so her support was quickly won over.

The rest of the guild of course had their qualms; the thought of sweet, delicate little Levy out on a solo mission did not much apeal to anyone.

But Levy was stubbourn and determined.

She would do this.

She _**had **_to do this.

Then of course, there was Gajeel.

Tall, muscled, imposing, strong, gruff, gentle and loyal Gajeel.

He'd been like Levy's constant guardian angel; though the crass, roughened dragonslayer would never admit it, he took it fully upon himself to always protect Levy.

It had become his sole purpose for living;

Look out for Levy.

Protect Levy.

Keep Levy safe.

Fight for Levy.

Everyone saw it.

From the moment he stepped in front of her and took Laxus' lightening bolt, It had been an unspoken fact, an irrevertable truth that if you messed with Levy, you were messing with Gajeel...and you would very likely lose your life over it too.

This wasn't going to be easy.

And everyone in fairytail knew it.

If they thought Jet and Droy were pissed, they hadn't seen anything yet.

The words had scarcely left Makarov's lips before the iron dragonslayer bolted up from his seat-overturning both chair and table-stalked up to the petite bluenette and dragged her out of the guild, without a single word.

Jet and Droy tried to stop him-which only earned them both a clear airborn flight across the hall, landing in the opposite wall head-first.

Once outside, Gajeel dropped Levy's hand and stood with his back to her.

His fists clenched at his sides and she could see every muscle in his back pulling painfully taught.

Each time he clenched his fists, she heard the strain of his leather fingerless gloves and soon and grinding of teeth joined in as he clenched his jaw so tightly, she was certain his teeth would break from the force.

She knew this would be the hardest part.

She'd known it from the beginning.

So taking a deep breath, her cheeks puffed as she blew it out and squared her shoulders.

"Gajeel."

"You are **not **going."

Yep. That's exactly how she thought it would go. She couldn't help the tiny smile that flitted across her lips... Oh the irony.

"Gajeel, I've been thinking about this for a long time. It's not some snap decision I made. I wouldn't be going on this mission if there was even a doubt in my mind that I could handle it and you know that if Master was even slightly suspicious, he wouldn't even be considering it."

"I don't think you heard me, _**shorty; you. Are. Not. Going.**_"

Okay, maybe she'd been anticipating some resistence...but he was getting scary now. The tone of his voice had pictched way low and there was a menacing undertone now.

Not to mention when he'd turned his head to the side to look at her, his red eyes had narrowed and flashed a deadly glare as if any minute he would snap.

She felt the urge to shiver.

But she knew Gajeel would die before he ever laid a finger on her.

So being the brave, tenacious woman that she was, she walked right up to him-his tall imposing frame towering over her-and placed a tiny hand in the center of his chest.

She felt him marginally relax beneath her touch and her eyes softened.

Good, she was getting somewhere.

"I know how you feel about this. I'm not trying to make light of it and the last thing I want to do is make you angry-so please, try to understand that I need to do this-I _**need **_this, Gajeel."

"No!" This time it was a loud roar rumbling deep within his chest and he grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her to him.

His grip wasn't painful but it was forceful...and dare she say, desperate?

"I don't care what's gotten into that stupid little head of yours, Shrimp and I don't-I don't care if you think you 'need' this; it's too dangerous and fuckin' crazy!"

"Gajeel I've been training for this! You've been training me for the last several months, you know!" Despite her usual understanding nature, Levy was starting to get pissed. He wouldn't even let her explain her reasons! He just kept yelling and screaming at her the same thing, over and over again 'you are not going.' What the hell? Just who did he think he was talking to here?"

"Do you even hear yourself?! MOnths! You've been training for **months! **that's it! When somebody goes on a solo mission it's because they've spent **years **preparing for it, pushing their bodies to the limits and then beyond because they know that their limits aren't gonna cut it! The training we've done hasn't even scratched the surface, Levy; barely!"

He was using her name this time; something he only ever did when he was serious, pissed off or desperate.

In this case, all three.

She pursed her lips and her hazel eyes hardened. "Gajeel, you need to **stop **screaming at me. Right now. I am not doing this because I feel I have something to prove or because of some romantic notion; I am doing this for **me. **I don't have what it takes to protect myself and-"

"Idiot, what do you think I'm here for?!"

"Stop. screaming!"

She yelled back in his face and for the first time, he slammed his mouth shut and just glared angrily down at her.

"This is for me because I don't want to keep putting other's in harms way for my sake and I most definitely don't want you to ever be hurt again because of me! Have you forgotten what happened on Tenrou Island? You were almost **killed **and it would have been all my fault! Don't you see? I can't-" Tears were streaming down her face now and Gajeel froze.

He hated seeing her cry. It was the most painful torture for him in the world.

"I can't-I can't go through that again, Gajeel." She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, sniffling. "I can't see you like that ever again; broken and beaten to within an inch of your life-all because of me. If I had been stronger, the least I could have done was fought back. I could have defended you or helped you or-something!"

She covered her eyes as another sob wracked her lithe frame.

Then she pulled herself together and looked up at him with the most pitiful and pleading tear-stained face.  
>"Please, Gajeel...I have to do this. For me. For you."<p>

The iron dragonslayer was desperate to argue-but deep down he knew he'd already lost.

Her tears, her pleas, they were his greatest weakness and it was all but pointless to even try to win this fight.

His shoulders sagged and he ran a hand through his black wild mane, heaving a defeated sigh.

"Damn it. Damn it, Levy-why do you-why do you always have to do this?" He looked at her again. His eyes were hard and he looked like he was fighting a battle between anger, helplessness and pride.

He was proud of her. So damn proud. She may not think it or realize it but she was and had always been so strong.

So brave and determined. It awed him every moment of every day that he'd known her.

She was so tiny yet the fiercest and most loyal woman he had ever known.

And he knew Juvia so that was saying something.

But he was also so incredibly pissed and furious with her. How could she trick him into training her and then drop the bomb on him like this?

It was so unfair.

But there wasn't anything he could do about it.

So all he could do was nod and then stare defeatedly at the ground.

She rested a hand on his arm.

He grudgingly met her eyes.

She was smiling but she looked sad and worried.

Was she worried about him?

The thought quickened his pulse and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey. You know when you look like that-all defeated, it really makes me worry. I don't like when you look defeated, Gajeel it doesn't suit you at all. Can't you just try to support me? I'm not asking you to understand. Or like it but-I really would like your support or at least your vote of confidence right now because-this may be my decision but that doesn't make me any less nervous."

He looked at her square in the eyes and spoke with certainty. "I'm always confident in you, Levy. You shouldn't need me to tell you that, you should already know. There ain't another soul on this earth who I trust more than you."

Her breathing hitched and her eyes widened. "W-what about Juvia?"

And in a rare moment, Gajeel's eyes actually softened and his voice grew gentle as he looked at her more deeply. "Juvia's different."

It wasn't much but something warm in the pit of her stomach told her that there was so much more to those words.

She managed a smile-albeit a bashful one-and her hand moved up and came to rest against his cheek.

THe cold steel of his facial metal studs beneath her fingers calmed her. "Well good. Because there's no other man I trust more than you. And I trust you to believe me when I promise that I'll be careful.

And that I won't forget you for even a moment. And I'll come back."

Feeling a sudden surge of emotion swelling up in his throat, Gajeel pulled Levy against his chest and burried his face in the mass of blue tresses.

He breathed in her scent greedily, holding onto the very essence of it as he hoped and prayed to whatever god existed that she would come back to him and that this wouldn't be the last time he'd breathe her in.

"You better. Or I swear to God, I'll come find you. No matter where you are. I will always find you."

For the second time that day, tears prickled her eyes and she hugged him harder. "I'm counting on it."

# # # #

**Present Day...**

And true to her promise, three months later, Levy Mcgarden returned to Magnolia but this time, the magical snows of approaching Christmas accompanied her.

It was just days away from Christmas now, her favorite holiday and Levy couldn't think of a better way to welcome in this beautiful season than finally coming home.

It had been a long strenuous mission and in many ways, it had far exceeded her expectations.

It hadn't been easy.

It had been possibly the hardest experience of her life but it had built her up and made her so much stronger in more ways than she could have ever possibly dreamed!

For this, she was grateful and thrilled that she had gone through with it; she would never regret this time of her life for anything in the world.

But now, it was time to go home and she was more happy and eager than she had ever thought possible.

Her hazel eyes caught sight of it.

Off in the distance.

There stood her beloved Fairytail; in all of it's snow-capped christmas light-bedecked glory.

She couldn't contain a childish squeal as she hastened her steps and finally made it to the front door.

Her nose and finger tips were frosty and red but she barely felt the discomfort as she threw back the hood to her long fur-lined cream-colored cloak and banged on the door.

Laxus was the first at the door and when he caught sight of a tuffed of vivid blue peaking out from beneath the hood, he howled with glee and pulled Levy into the tightest most suffocating hug she'd ever gotten in her life.

"Whooo! Look who just found her way home, Yo everybody, MCGARDEN'S IN THE HOUSE!"

And then the most joyous chaos that Levy had ever seen, ensued. For the next half hour straight she found herself being passed from one pair of arms to the next as many eager and overly-excited friends and members of Fairytail welcomed her home.

She hadn't fathomed how much she would be missed and now experiencing it firsthand and seeing the tearful looks of happiness on everyone's faces, brought tears of joy and relief to her own eyes.

Just then, Lucy barrelled through the crowed and quite literally body-slammed right into her friend, throwing her arms around Levy's neck and crying hysterically.

Everyone looked on and more tears were shed at the touching reunion between the two girls who had been the closest of friends since long ago when Lucy first came to Fairytail.

"Oh Levyeeee! I can't-I can't b-believe you're here?! I mean I know you-I knew you'd come back but-b-but it just seems like its been forever! You're here!" Lucy blubbered on tearfully and soon, Levy couldn't hold back and just laughed and cried at the same time.

It was so incredibly good to be home.

She had missed Fairytail and everyone so much she could have burst.

Then, someone called out for music and celebration and instantaneously, the hall was filled with the blarring sounds of Christmas music and celebratory hoots and hollars from everyone.

"Let me look at you!" Lucy pulled back, holding Levy at arm's length.

She gasped.

"Oh my god, Levy! You look amazing!"

There stood Levy clad in a floor-length pin-straight lace RED dress with a side slit reaching all the way to mid-thigh. It hugged her every curve and had long sleeves that stretched all the way to Levy's wrists. In additon, the sweetheart neckline sat just off Levy's shoulders, showcasing her gorgeous neck and collarbone.

The back of the dress plunged in a low scoop, ending at just above her waist which left her gorgeous back, bare, showcasing her flawlessly porcelain skin.

Lucy was breathless at the sight. "I LOVE the dress and the color! Oh my gosh, it looks so stunning on you!"

Levy blushed furiously but beamed at her friend. "Well I knew it'd be nearly Christmas when I got back and I saw this in a store window in one of the towns I stayed in so I just-I couldn't resist. Oh! and see? The best part; it even came with a matching headband!" She touched her fingers to where a thick red sash was woven into her hair.

It was so Levy and Lucy loved that part the most.

Just then, the door to the Guild swung open.

And in walked The broad, muscular form of Gajeel. "Oi, what's with the rucous, huh?!" He hollored but no one seemed to pay him any mind.

But Levy heard his voice right away.

Even amidst the overpowering music, singing and shouting, she'd know that voice anywhere.

Her heart began to race and she could hear the blood pounding in her ears as her hands suddenly became sweaty.

"Levy-chan?" Lucy's voice reached her and the turned around tremblingly, her eyes searched the crowed until she caught sight of Gajeels unmistakable black mane; he was still more than half-way across the hall from her, near the door.

He hadn't seen her yet.

"Gajeel." She breathed out.

"Do you see him?" Lucy began looking around.

"Yeah. I see him." Her eyes began to glisten and her heart constricted.

"Well what are you doing standing here just gaping then?! Go on!" Lucy began to push her but Levy grabbed hold of her hand.

"No, not like this, Lucy, I-I've realized something. That whole time I was gone, I missed you and everyone here but-the one person I could never get off my mind for a moment was Gajeel. I thought about him the most. Every waking second, to be honest. I know what a lot of people here think of him; he's accepted but most everyone here is still scared of him and Jet and Droy don't even trust him but-I-"

"Levy...are you...are you saying that you...?" Lucy's eyes widened as she looked earnestly at her friend.

Levy's eyes lit up and her entire face was glowing brighter than any ethereal light Lucy had ever seen.

"I **Love him, **Lucy. I know what that sounds like to you but I **do! **God, I love him more than anything in this whole world, I love him more than breathing! And that's the thing, those three months that I was gone, I couldn't **breathe **Lucy!" She pounded a fist againt her chest earnestly and her voice trembled a little. "It was the most insane feeling, it was like-I felt so incomplete every time I thought about him because I knew he wasn't there with me and it-it killed me, Luce. I can never really explain it but all I know is that it finally made me realize that-Gajeel is-he's it for me, Lucy. He's **the one. **And I know it will take a lot of people a long time to understand or accept that and they may never but I-"

Lucy squeezed her friend's hand, her own tears trailing down her cheeks as she witnessed the true depth of love shining in Levy's eyes.

She envied her in that moment.

"It's okay, Levy. You don't have to explain it. I can see it." And with a big tearful smile, she nodded to her friend. "Go. Whatever it is you're going to tell him and-however you're going to do it, do it! Before you lose this chance just, do it."

Levy hugged her fiercely and then turning, she ran towards the stage at the head of the hall. After a few words to Lisanna who was running the music, she took a deep breath and headed to the microphone stand.

"Alright everyone, thank you so much I love you!" She called out, raising her hand to the crowd.

Everyone cheered and applauded.

She gripped the stand and drew the mic closer to her mouth as her voice softened. "It's been a long time since I've been here with you all and it's so good to be home. But right now-I have something to say. It's something I've had in my heart for awhile now but coming home has just made me-realize that I can't waste anymore time saying it. So if you guys could bare with me, I'ma sing a song. And I hope you all will reach into your hearts and think of that special someone that you know is there-whether you've realized it or not-and for tonight, follow your heart because life's too short-and true love, once in a lifetime."

Just then, her eyes connected with Gajeel who was staring right at her from the end of the hall, his eyes wide and his lips parted.

He'd caught sight of her for the first time that night and it dawned on him then why the guild had been so alive with noise and celebration...

Levy was home.

She'd come home safe.

But more than that, She'd come back **to him. **

_**"Everybody's happy**_

_**Snow is fallin' down**_

_**Prayers are bein' answered**_

_**Miracles all around"**_

Levy's rich, beautiful voice echoed through the guild hall as the soundtrack to "wrapped in Red" Hummed loudly through the speaker system.

_**"From afar I've loved you**_

_**But never let it show**_

_**And every year, another**_

_**December comes and goes"**_

Gajeel's feet were rooted to the floor.

He'd had no idea that Levy could sing, much less that Levy had such a captivating and enchanting voice.

Suddenly, he couldn't breathe and his heart stopped.

_**"Always watching**_

_**Never reaching **_

_**But this Christmas**_

_**I'm gonna risk it all**_

_**This Christmas**_

_**I'm not afraid to fall**_

_**So I'm at your door**_

_**With nothing more **_

_**Than words I never said**_

_**In all this white **_

_**You'll see me like you've never seen me yet**_

_**Wrapped in red, Ohoooo..."**_

He couldn't believe it.

After all this time, he could suddenly see it so clearly because it was right in front of him all this time.

It always had been.

Levy loved him.

**Levy **loved **him. **

Not Jet or Droy.

Not Gray or Laxus or any of the other good and noble men of Fairytail; no, she loved **him. **The blackhearted, war-roughened dragonslayer with more blood on his hands than he ever wanted to admit to.

How could someone so beautiful and so pure and innocent love someone like him?

And he had Levy's blood on his hands too.

Not much of it but just enough to keep him cursing the day he'd ever laid a hand on her and because of it, he'd spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to her.

Though he knew he never could.

But then it wasn't her...it was him.

He had the problem because Levy had already forgiven him. Almost the moment after he'd been brought into Fairytail by the old man, Levy had been the first person-when she should have been the _**last**_-to openly and completely accept him. __

To this day, he still couldn't fathom why.

But then, it was Levy. She may be the smallest person he'd ever known but she had the biggest heart and the bravest soul so when looking at it from that perspective, it made perfect sense.

_**"...So I found a color**_

_**That will tell the truth**_

_**That paints a picture**_

_**Of what I feel for you, ohoohoo **_

_**This Christmas**_

_**I'm gonna risk it all**_

_**This Christmas**_

_**I'm not afraid to fall**_

_**I'm at your door**_

_**with nothing more**_

_**Than words I've never said**_

_**In all this white**_

_**You'll see me like you've never seen me yet**_

_**Wrapped in red**_

_**I'll never feel you**_

_**If I don't tell you**_

_**This Christmas**_

_**I'm gonna risk it all**_

Her voice was so strong.

So passionate and so beautiful, it left him completely breathless.

And he couldn't help the intense feeling in the back of his mind that told him she was singing just for him.

He caught her hazel eyes just then as they connected solidly with his.

There it was again.

That openly direct and adoring look that made her face glow and her eyes gleam radiantly.

And it was all for him.

**"This Christmas**

**I'm not afraid to fall**

**So I'm at your door**

**With nothing more**

**Than words I've never said**

**In all this white**

**You'll see me like you've never seen me yet**

**Wrapped in red, Ohooo"**

And suddenly, she was off the stage and hurrying through the crowd, headed right for him.

The song was coming to an end as everyone cheered but Gajeel didn't notice any of it; all he saw was Levy, dressed in a striking red lace dress, coming towards him with that intoxicating adoring look shining in her eyes.

"S-Shorty, you're here-"

She reached him then and stood on her tiptoes as her arms came around his neck, closing the distance between them.

"Yes!" She breathed excitedly and breathlessly claimed his lips with hers.

The kiss was deep, passionate and a little shaky as her lips moved tremulously against his.

He inhaled sharply and his hands gripped her waist firmly as he eagerly pressed her body flush against his.

He needed her closer.

Closer.

His fingers tangled into her blue tresses, pulling her face closer and deepening the kiss; he wanted to taste her.

No. It still wasn't close enough.

And then, she suddenly pulled away, robbing him of her warmth and her taste.

He growled in protest, his hand reflexively reaching for her as he attempted to grasp onto her again.

But she managed to escape his grasping fingers as she moved by his shoulder and tiptoed to whisper into his ear.

"Come with me." Was all she said before she disappeared into the crowd.

A feral growl rumbled deep in Gajeel's chest as he turned in the direction she'd gone.

He couldn't see her anymore but that didn't matter.

Her scent saturated his skin and his clothes and he could easily follow it through the crowd to where it led out the side door and into the wintery night.

He paused only momentarily to concentrate and get his bearings.

His blood raced through his veins and his heart hammered loudly in his ears.

His skin was on fire and his nostrils flared as every nerve ending in his body came alive.

He had only one goal and that was to fulfill his strongest and most primal need.

And that need was Levy.

He needed all of her. Right now.

Every last inch of her called his name and he knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he possessed her completely.

But had to breathe.

He had to force himself to calm down and to think.

He wouldn't force himself on Levy, no matter how strong his primal instincts were in this moment.

He had to talk to her first.

To hear from her own lips exactly where she stood and how she felt about him.

Only after she'd given him the 'yes' would he then make his move.

So clenching his fists, he closed his eyes and worked to steady his breathing and slow his heartrate.

Then his eyes flashed open and he was off in the direction of her scent.

He could smell her moving quickly but at the same time, he could tell she was making a conscious effort to move slow enough for him to keep track of her relatively easily.

He grinned devilishly to himself.

Oh his little bookworm was a clever one.

Not to mention mischevious.

She was clearly purposely making this into a game of cat and mouse.

She **wanted **him to chase her.

And she wanted him to catch her.

Far beit from him to pass up a challenge.

Instinctively, his steps quickened until he stood before the Fairyhills girls' dorm.

Boys weren't allowed but that didn't deter Gajeel even for a second.

He had a prize to catch so he walked around to the side of building and his eyes scanned all the way up to the third floor.

There it was, Levy's window.

He caught the dim glow of a candle as it moved from one room to the next.

She was there.

He could smell her.

Clapping his hands together, he moved to the wall and scaled quickly and effortlessly upwards until he reached the spot just below her outside windowsil. Pushing off the the side of the building, he propelled himself upwards and firmly grasped the lip of her windowsil, pulling himself up.

He carefully tested the window latch and grinned when he found it unlocked.

Pushing the window open, he slid in noiselessly and found himself standing right in the midst of Levy's 'library' (Her living room).

He sniffed the air; it was a mixture of musty leather-bound volumes, hot chocolate, ink and then...

There it was, Levy's scent; Ink, vanilla and cinnamon stood out above all the other scents and Gajeel followed it to the next room whose door was slightly ajar.

He could hear careful movement inside and stood completely still, listening.

After a moment he took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Shrimp."

Levy's eyes shot to her bedroom door. She heard her name whispered huskily.

He was there. She could hear him just outside; his breathing was heavy, deep and steady and the miniscule shift of his heavy boots wasn't lost on her.

"Gajeel?"

"It's me." He answered back, his hand came up tentatively and rested against the door but he didn't push it open just yet.

The petite bluenette grinned provocatively, biting her lower lip. "You found me." She spoke softly.

"I told you, shrimp; I'll always find you."

She smiled again as she quietly stepped towards the door. She gripped the handle, taking a deep breath in an attempt to quiet her furiously beating heart and pulled the door open.

There he stood.

In all of his tall, dark and rougishly handsome glory.

Just the sight of him sent her body into a tremor of delicious shivers.

"And I told you I was counting on it."

The words were barely out of her mouth before he was inside, lifting her off the floor, pulling her to him and kissing her ravenously.

"You-are **never-**leaving again." He uttered roughly against her lips as he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Levy whimpered and moaned against his lips.

God, he tasted amazing and his body pressed flush against hers, felt so insanely good, it took her breath away.

Gajeel pulled back just enough to look in her eyes.

They were hooded and gleaming with unveiled lust and want.

He loved the look on her.

It was utter perfection and only served to deepen his burning need for her.

"L-Levy-you're back."

"Yes." She replied breathlessly, kissing him again.

"You came back." He breathed against her lips.

She smiled into his kiss. "I'm back."

"You-came back-to **me.**"

This made her pull back to look at him.

There was something in his eyes that she hadn't been expecting and it left her reeling when she saw it.

Desperation.

Raw need.

And Love.

So deep and complete it consumed every living fiber of his being.

And she saw it all.

Involuntary tears came to her eyes as the full impression of his feelings set in and instinctively her arms tightened around his neck.

"Wait, Levy you're crying..." His brows furrowed with concern as he cupped her cheek. He started to lower her to the floor again but her body tensed up and he halted his movements.

"It's okay, I'm fine really I just-" Her eyes looked deeply into his sharp red irises and she leaned her forehead against his, tangling her hands into his wild dark mane. "I just-missed you. So much it hurt. It hurt-so bad, it even hurt to breathe-" Her voice broke and she snuggled into him, wanting to feel his comforting warmth.

"Hey Shrimp it's-I'm sorry I didn't know. I thought this was something you needed to do-"

"It was, I don't regret it. It's just that-I had no idea how-hard it would be to be away-from **you.**"

He gazed wonderingly into her eyes.

"I-I didn't think-I guess I didn't know you'd-you could-"

"That I love you?"

His red orbs snapped up to hers and he gasped. "Levy..."

Her fingers tangled into his mane and she pulled his face closely to hers. "It's true, Gajeel. I love you. I-I've **loved **you ever since you first came to Fairytail, I couldn't help myself."

"But-I don't understand how-how could you, when-"

"Shh..." She caressed his cheek soothingly.

"Don't. I know what you're thinking, Gajeel... it's not true. You think because you hurt people; me and my friends that you're incapable of being loved-that you don't deserve it. That's a lie and it's called fear. Trust me, I know. I didn't face my feelings for you for a long time because-I thought how could someone like you; someone so strong and brave and sure of themselves, ever feel anything for someone like me. I'm so fragile, clumsy and weak, I-"

"No, no don't say that." He shook his head adamentally, fervently pressing a kiss to her lips. "You are the strongest and bravest, Lev...and you're tougher than nails. I know you are 'cuz I've seen it."

She smiled sheepishly then looked into his eyes.

She could get lost in those striking red irises all day-forever, if she wanted to. "I-missed you so much it ached, Gajeel; it ached all over."

Just then, his eyes glinted with mischef and his razor sharp teeth flashed in a rougish smile. "Well I'm here now-so I'm thinkin' I can do somethin' about that ache of yours, Shorty."

She blushed furiously. "I-I-" Then she bit her lower lip, a bashful and subtly provocative smile touching her lips.

That was it, Gajeel's control was unraveling fast and he felt it.

Just then, his eyes caught sight of something dark peacking from the top of her dress near her collar bone.

He squinted his eyes, try to focus harder but all he could make out was a small triangular-looking tip of something that looked like dark ink.

"Gajeel?" She tilted her head down, trying to catch his eyes but then she felt the brush of something rough and warm against her shoulder.

She looked down to find Gajeel' thumb brushing curiously against her skin just by her shoulder.

"What is this?"

She looked down.

Oh.

So he'd seen **it. **

She figured he probably would sooner or later but now that the time was now, she wasn't sure how to proceed.

She worried her lower lip nervously, avoiding his eyes.

"Did someone-did someone hurt you?!" His voice rose slightly and the anger was evident.

"No! And keep your voice down, it's not that it's-"

"What? Damn it, Shrimp stop being cryptic you're making me nervous now what the fuck is going on?"

"Put me down."

He looked at her incredulously.

She rolled her eyes and puffed out her cheeks. "Just put me down and I'll **show **you."

His eyes narrowed skeptically but he complied, gently setting her on her feet again.

Standing alone, her head only came to just about the middle of his chest.

She was so tiny, so adorable and he loved that about her.

It made her easier to protect and that much more precious to him.

"Okay so...I kind of...got a little inspiration, er well not inspiration but-Okay screw it, I got a tattoo."

He cocked a brow at her. "Okay...?"

She pulled the hair away from her shoulder and then tugged the lace sleeve of her dress down over her shoulder.

Gajeel's eyes narrowed in on the darkened patch of skin just above her breast.

And his breath froze.

It was the face of a dragon.

It sat just above her breast, it's claws poised in a crouching position and it's razor sharp fangs bared.

The rest of it's body trailed from the place at her breast, along the underside of her collar bone to her shoulder where it proceeded to wind it's way down the side of her torso which was still obscured by the bunched up lace of her dress.

His eyes retraced their steps back to where it started at the beginning swell of her breast and for the first time, he zeroed in on the dragon's eyes.

They were red.

His own red orbs widened and then snapped up to hers.

She was blushing redder than a cherry but a provocative smile lit up her face.

"I told you that I wouldn't forget about you for even a moment. And I haven't, Gajeel-this proves it, you were always with me and I-"

She was cut off by the hungry press of his lips against hers.

His arms bound her against him and again, she was being lifted off the floor as he held her tighter and kissed her with everything he had.

Then his hands clawed their way to her back where the vicious tearing of fabric was heard as Gajeel effortlessly rent her dress in two.

This elicted a surprised yelp from Levy that was soon swallowed by a gasp and moan when his hands scraped hungrily along her bare back, leaving his fiery touch on every inch of her skin.

"G-Gajeel-!" She barely managed a strangled gasp of his name before his mouth was over hers again, devouring her lips to the point of bruising them.

"Shut up." He answered gruffly but there was the hint of a smile in his voice as he promptly stalked towards the bedroom with Levy still secured in his arms and unceremoniously dumped her on the bed.

She yelped again, pushing up onto her elbows and looking up at him with shock-filled eyes.

He grinned that devilish handsome grin of his and in a flash, he was shirtless and climbing onto the bed, crawling towards her like a wild animal on the prowel.

Levy's cheeks were flamming when she saw the dark ravishing look in his eyes and she couldn't resist the urge to back up on the bed away from him.

But she wasn't backing away out of fear.

She was anticipating his next move.

In fact, she was eager for it and her fingers nervously fisted in the bed covers as the ache between her thighs grew steadily sharper.

"You better prepare yourself, Shorty. Because unless you tell me, I ain't stopping. Ever." He leveled her with the most seductive of stares as he licked his lips; he could taste the anxiety and excitement rolling off of her and it only spurred his passion and need for her.

As if mirroring his own gesture, Levy licked her own lips and gave him the best and bravest provocative smile she could muster. "Then maybe **you **should prepare yourself-because unless you tell me, neither am I."

And just like that, he was hovering over her in a second and claiming her lips in another rough, searing kiss.

To most girls, Gajeel's kisses would have come off as overly aggressive and maybe even painful.

But to Levy, they were the most mind-blowingly flawless kisses because they were so completely Gajeel...

She knew after tonight, she would never get enough of his kisses and she only hoped that this wouldn't be the last of them.

Feeling bolder by the second, Levy pushed herself up into a seated possition and slid a hand around Gajeel's neck, kissing him harder.

The iron dragonslayer seemed quite pleased by her eagerness and responded with a contented growl against her lips. "Okay-time to-get rid of **this.**" He murmured and his hands came up and tore away the last remnants of her dress, down to her waist.

With her perfect milky-white skin now exposed to him, greedy hands gripped her hips and he pulled her flush against him.

Both of them uttered identical sighs of pleasure once they felt the warmth of one another's flesh.

"My god, Levy-you-feel so-damn good." His mouth left hers and he began to trail burning hot open-mouthed kisses along her jawline and down to the crook of her neck-then to her shoulder.

Levy hissed at the pleasureable sensation of his lips against her skin and then a jolt went through her body when she felt his teeth gently rake over the sensative spot on her neck just below her ear. "Oh...Gajeel...!" She panted.

He was killing her slowly and oh so completely; she could feel her body becoming undone at every point of his fiery touch.

Gajeel grinned when she panted her name and he couldn't hold back a smug laugh when he succeeded in discovering her sensative spot. "Gihi. You're sensative here-aren't you." He raked his teeth over the spot on her neck again and right on cue, her body gave an involuntary jolt.

Her fingers gripped his hair. "Oh please...stop t-t-teasing...m-me-!" She half-whined and panted and this only elicted another throaty laugh from her red-eyed lover. "Oh don't worry, Shorty-the teasing-is only the first part-and it's not even the **best **part yet."

"Uhhn!" She groaned but she couldn't deny how much she was enjoying this. Yes, it was torturous but at the same time, she **loved **how thoroughly adept Gajeel was at seducing her; he knew every inch of her body already it seemed and he knew just where to touch in order to elicit the most pleasure.

His hands were flawlessly skilled.

His sensuous voice gave her delicious shivers.

And his beguiling eyes made her come completely undone and she secumbed to his every ministration.

Gajeel was still hovering over Levy; he hadn't quite lowered himself ontop of her, only letting brief moments where their skin grazed one another as he continued to ravish her slowly.

She began to squirm and groan more frequently and he could tell she was becoming increasingly impatient.

He pressed a hand to her stomach, stopping her movements and eyed her with a beguiling smirk. "Hey easy there, Shorty...no need to get impatient."

She gritted her teeth and attempted to glare at him. "If you would stop **teasing **me then maybe I wouldn't be!" Her cheeks began to puff as a tiny pout pursed her lips.

The iron dragonslayer shook his head. "You **know **when you puff your cheeks out like that, it gets me. That's cheating, Shrimp." He shook his head, tsking her.

She grinned back at him cheekily and pulled her headband loose from her hair, letting the sky blue tresses fall wildly around her shoulders.

Gajeel's eyes strayed to her hair-it had gotten longer since she'd been gone.

Then his thoughts were brought back when she looped the red sash around his neck and used it to pull him down to her. "If cheating gets me **your **body ontop of **mine, **then it's **definitely **a risk-well worth taking." And with one last tug, Levy suceeded.

Now Gajeel found himself completely sprawled ontop of her, their noses mere inches apart as he looked into her triumphant hazel eyes.

"You're a devious woman, Levy...now I'm gonna have to punish you." His lust-filled gaze darkened a few shades as he brought his lips down towards hers.

She inhaled sharply. "That's what-I'm counting on." And in the next moment, the remaining garments of clothing were torn away and nothing stood between the two lovers save for the heat of their melded flesh and the steady racing beats of their hearts as they made reckless, passionate love all night long.

Hours upon hours had passed before the two were at long last spent and sated, collapsing against each other in blissful exhaustion.

Levy's cheek-and most of her upper body-rested ontop of Gajeel's muscled chest and for several moments, the two laid silently in their post-love-making embrace.

"That-was inexplicable." Levy breathed in awe.

Gajeel shook his head at her ever-present use of large words.

She was so brainy and so beautiful at the same time; another thing he would always adore in her.

"Gajeel?"

He'd had his eyes closed and one arm carelessly slung over them but at the sound of Levy's hesitant voice, his head snapped up and he looked at her. "What, sorry?"

She didn't answer right away, only looked at him worrying her lower lip again as she so often did when something was pressing on her mind.

Instantly, the alarms went off in Gajeel's head and he propped himself up on his hands. "Hey, what's wrong. That's your tell." He gestured to her lower lip, his eyes darkening in concern and dread.

Was she regretting what had just happened between them?

It had all been so fast and so heated-but now that the fires of passion had abated, it was giving her time to think and what if...

What if...

"Is this...is this just a one-time thing-? I mean for you, is this just-" She stopped, her cheeks puffing again.

He could tell she was struggling with whatever it is she wanted to say.

"Shrimp...whatever it is, I can take it. Tell me what you're thinking; I won't get mad."

"It's just that I-I'm wondering what this all means-for you. Well for us, really."

"Well what do **you want** it to mean?"

She looked up at him. "That's not fair, Gajeel, you can't answer a question with a question." She protested.

"Well I don't use that rule-Is that even legal?" He snorted.

But Levy wasn't amused or smiling. "You're deflecting again, Gajeel."

He sobbered when he caught the pensive look of dread on her face and he couldn't help but look away.

"Look, Shorty I-If this is too-too fast or-too much for you, I get it. Really I do I'm not trying to-if you don't want-"

She shook her head frantically, grabbing his hand. "Whoa, whoa okay uh time?" She made the motion of 'time out' with her hands then took his hand again and looked him square in the eye. "This wasn't just a fling for me, Gajeel-**you **were never and will never be a fling-you're-**way **too special to me for that. And plus, I never did flings; not that kind of girl." She laughed nervously.

Gajeel couldn't surpress a sigh of relief and his shoulders visibly sagged as his fingers wrapped around Levy's and he held her hand tightly.

"Oh, my god, you seriously-did you seriously think that you were just a fling?! Gajeel!" She gasped in utter disbelief and Gajeel groaned loudly.

"I know, I know okay? I'm sorry! ...shit." He rubbed his face wearily with both hands then looked over at her. "I just...I can't help it sometimes, Shorty; I'm sorry I know it sucks but you just-you gotta give me room here, I almost killed you once; the first time I met you, I was aiming and ready to kill you without a second thought. So you gotta give me a minute sometimes! You know it still affects me and I know you hate that but save it already, okay? Because that's just how it's gonna be for awhile-I can't let it go fully-not yet, it's still too-fresh for me." He couldn't meet her eyes and only stared at his hands resting in his lap.

The sheets rustled and then tiny hands crept into his lap and once again took hold of his overly-large ones.

"Gajeel, look at me."

He didn't want to but he couldn't refuse her so he grudgingly looked up to find tears and love shining in her eyes.

"I know. I know what it's like for you. And I'm sorry I'm not trying to make light of it or-push you to let go of something that you're not ready to. You just have to promise me that you're not gonna lose yourself to it. And that you won't push me away because you did that once, Gajeel and it killed me; I can't take that again." She cupped his cheek, her thumb brushing against the cold steel of the studs that lined his cheekbone.

"I won't. I promise." He squeezed her hand again and then pulled her into his lap so she was facing him.

Wrapping his arms around her bare waist he leaned forward and buried his face against her chest, turning slightly inwards to plant a firm open-mouthed kiss to her collar bone.

"I still can't get my head around the fact that you got this." His nose brushed against the place where her dark steel blue dragon tattoo resided; just above her right breast.

She shivered at the cool brush of his studded nose but she reveled in the feeling.

So Gajeel.

"I actually had a dream about it one night; I was in the middle of a fight and suddenly, you were there-but you were a dragon-not a human. And you looked just like this. It's crazy I know, but I knew it was you even though you didn't really look like you; I knew."

He grunted. "How's that?"

And she couldn't help the warm, radiant smile that spread across her lips at his question.

"It was easy...he had your eyes."

Gajeel leaned back from her and looked up into her face.

"There's **no way** I wouldn't know those eyes of yours, Gajeel." Both hands came up to cradle his face and she brushed her thumbs along the underneath side of his eyes, leaning her forehead against his. "I'd know them **anywhere.**"

And with that, the iron dragonslayer held his tiny blue-headed woman tighter, kissing her lips and once again igniting the fire that burned to brightly between them.

He couldn't believe after all this time, he finally had his happy ending.

He had his girl now.

"Levy."

"Hm?"

"There's something you need to know."

She pulled back to look at him.

He suddenly looked nervous.

The muscles in his jaw were clenching and his eyes had hardened just a little.

"What is it, Gajeel?"

"There's a thing about dragons-they-**we **only love **one person **in our entire lifetime. We-when we mate-there's no going back or moving on. It's for life."

He hadn't met her eyes during the whole time of telling her this but as he finished, he chanced a glance and he was baffled by what he saw.

He'd expected shock.

Maybe even some fear or confusion.

But all he saw was Levy smiling.

No, Levy **beaming.**

"Uh, Shrimp?"

"I already know this, Gajeel."

He deadpanned.

and his mouth dropped open. "Wait, you do?!"

She laughed then and that confused him even more. "Of course I did!"

"How?!"

"Duh, Natsu? He told me once before."

Then the situation turned rather commical when Gajeel's eyes widened in horror and anger. "He WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FLAME BRAIN DOIN' TALKIN' TO YOU ABOUT MATING?!"

At this, Levy couldn't hold back and laughed out loud. "Oh god, Gajeel-calm down! It was nothing, Natsu was just answering my questions! I was curious about his connction with Igneel and how his childhood had been being raised by a dragon so I badgered him with a few questions way back when. Mating just happened to come up in the conversation though purely in a scientific manner I might add; I don't even think Natsu knows the purpose of mating outside of the obvious reproduction! I highly doubt he knows anything about the-recreational aspects of it."

"Well he sure as hell better **not **be gettin' any recreational ideas in that dense head of his when it comes to **my **woman."

"Oh? **your woman, **huh?" She eyed him teasingly.

"Well yeah I-I guess that was the whole point of me telling you all this-like I said, dragons mate for life so-"

She waited expectantly.

Gajeel took a deep breath and finally looked her right in the eyes. "You're mine, Levy."

She pursed her lips thoughtfully but then a provocative smile broke out on her face. "Am I now?"

"Damn straight."

She wiggled in his laps, moving her legs until she was straddling him and clasped her hands behind his neck. "So does that mean that I get to-come over anytime I want? Sneak you here anytime I want? Sleep over maybe? Maybe even...do more than just 'sleep' when I stay over...?"

His arms tightened around her waist and that devilish smile returned to his lips. "You better believe it, Shrimp. You get to **do whatever you want-and have whatever you want.**"

She bit her lower lip, eyeing him with a seductive stare. "Is that a promise?"

He smirked, leaning in and pressing a very hot open-mouthed kiss to her neck. "Every ***kiss* **single ***kiss* **word."

She giggled looking down to see him press another hot kiss-this time-to the beginning swell of her breast.

She could feel it again.

The ache in her thighs was returning and gradually her body began to hum again, thrumming with every touch of his lips and caress of his fingers.

"Then I know what I want next."

He grinned against her collar bone where he was presently raking and nipping at the tender flesh with his teeth. "Mmm...and what's that?"

"I-uhhn-want you-to say it."

He halted his ministrations and looked up at her. "Say what?"

She grinned, squeezing her hips together which caused her legs to tighten around him and elicit a hiss and a moan.

"I want you-to say **it**-tell me-that I'm yours. Again."

His face broke out into a razor-sharp toothed smile and his eyes darkened with a possessive stare.

"You're **mine, **Levy.

**mine. **For the rest of your life,

You will **always **be **only **and **all...mine.**"

"Damn straight."

And she kissed him fully and desperately as he effortlessly flipped them over and once again, made love to her over and over again.

She reall **was all his**.

And the best part of it was everyone would know it; they'd take one look at her and say to themselves, "That's Gajeel's girl, the girl with the dragon tattoo."


End file.
